


The Two Vacations

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: Takes place in two very different years, one during the Bartlet administration, and another afterwards.





	1. A Surprise for CJ

"Sir, we have work to do this weekend."

"CJ the whole senior staff and assistants will be going camping this weekend."

"Sir."

"You are going to enjoy this trip because we have a surprise for you CJ." They all go to work.

"CJ just so you know Toby, Donna and I know what your surprise is."

"Shut up Joshua. I need to get some work done before we all go camping this weekend."

"I know that you will be happy when you get your surprise CJ."

"Ok, now go away." She sits down and starts to ponder what her surprise is. "Gail what do you think it is. Could it be Danny? Josh and Donna know that I still have feelings for him. I am talking to my fish again." She gets back to work she is working for a long time when there is a knock on her door. "Come in."

"CJ are you busy?"

"No, Mrs. Bartlet I am not busy right now."

"I am Abbey right now. Are you still seeing Ben?"

"No, he didn't like that I had to keep canceling on him."

"Why did you keep canceling your dates?"

"Work; it is difficult to date while working in The White House. The only guy I think would have understood it I was not allowed to date."

"You are a grown woman CJ."

"It was Danny Concannon."

"It was obvious that he liked you."

"More than like me Abbey."

"Do you have feelings for him" CJ just smiles remembering when she showed Danny what she would've done to have him. "CJ?"

"Yes, I have feelings for him. He is an amazing guy. He's cute, smart, talented, and very caring. Oh, let's not forget he is the best person that I have ever kissed."

"You have kissed Danny?"

"We have shared roughly 6 kisses."

"How come you haven't said anything?"

"Abbey, I have been warned not to date him. People have said that I am too friendly with the press; mainly Danny."

"Ok, if he wasn't a reporter?"

"I may have been married by now, maybe have a one or two-year-old."

"You have thought about a future with him."

"Many times. I can never say this to anyone else. It would be in the gossip mill if I had."

"Carol?"

"Her Margaret and Donna hang out around the water cooler."

"Well, I am looking forward to spending time with you this weekend."

"Thank you, Abbey. I was wondering if you can tell me what my surprise is."

"No, however, I will tell you to bring a bathing suit to make guys mouth water."

"I want Josh to focus on Donna, and I don't want to make Andy mad."

"Toby is bringing his family, and don't worry about Donna, she is already been notified, and both she and Carol also know what your surprise is."

"Ok, I guess."

"Oh, and both of them were sworn to secrecy not to say what is is in threat of not being able to come."

"I have to get back to work, so I won't get yelled at for being late for Air Force One."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at lift off."

"Goodbye," she leaves CJ alone to get frustrated then realizes that if she was told to bring a sexy bathing suit it must me a guy. "Gail how about I bring a full piece and not a bikini."

"CJ you may want to bring a bikini" yells Carol from outside CJ's office.

"I am going to bring a full piece. I do not need to set Carol."

"CJ."

"No, Carol I am a grown woman in her 40's I will settle down after I am out of The West Wing."

"Waiting for when it is appropriate to be in love with a certain red-haired reporter."

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, come on CJ it is clear as day that you at least have feelings for him."

"That I can't show around Toby and Leo."

.....................That Weekend........................

"So everyone are you ready to start your weekend off?"

"Yes, sir,one of" they all say in unison some mean it some do not.

"CJ I have a feeling that you are going to take your sarcasm back after this trip."

"I would know my response if I knew what and who my surprise is."

"Just wait until we land Claudia Jean." She just sits down in her seat as Abbey comes to sit down next to her.

"CJ I can assure you that you will like your surprise trust me. When was the last surprise you had?"

"Yes, and it was mixed. I liked that in that Santa suit was Danny, but I did not like the fact that he had the Shareef story."

"If he didn't have that story?"

"One of the best surprises in my life. It was amazing one of my closest friends came to a briefing with a goldfish pin and after he made himself known he pulled off Santa's beard and I hugged him."

"He loves you."

"Yah, probably,and I know when we leave office I will say yes if he asks me out. That whole plan depends if someone catches his eyes, and they get married."

"You CJ Cregg are in love."

"I have been in love before this is different."

"You love someone who loves you, but you can't be around him and show your feelings. So you go out with other guys hoping they will be like Danny, but when they turn out to be different you break up."

"You are saying I am acting like Juliet and Danny are my Romeo."

"There is one difference, and that is you both are adults and understand for the time being can't express it. I know that you two will be married."

"How do you know that?"

"How the both of you look at each other. Now we are landing and let me say this pull your shirt down when we get to the campsite."

"Abbey I don't think that is appropriate. I go by CJ so I can show that I can be like the boys."

"Ok honey. I also heard that he kissed you when he was dressed as Santa." CJ blushes "I take that as a yes. CJ we are close to landing, and you have my word that you will like your surprise." They get up to get off the plane. As they approach their campsite CJ see's red hair then gets out of the car to see Danny.

"Hi, CJ," Danny says as she gets to the car "how are you doing."

"Pretty good how about you Daniel?" They hug each other not noticing the whispering.

"I am doing fine how is everyone else doing?"

"Fine," they say in unison Danny looks around and see's that Leo and Toby aren't happy to see CJ's reaction to seeing Danny after a year.

"Does anybody need help with their bags?"

"No, my staff can handle their own bags Danny." He looks at CJ as she takes out here bags he goes to help her out not wanting to be away from her too often.

"Thank you, Danny."

"Anytime." Everyone gets out their bags and sets up the tents in a competition the last to get their tents had to cook dinner. Danny got caught staring at CJ a lot in her jeans and a light blue tank top. The last people to get done are Toby and Leo. The groups are CJ. Carol and Donna, Andie, Margaret and the twins, Josh, Danny, and Charlie, then The President, Abbey, and Zoey. "At least we weren't last."

"Which is surprising considering you couldn't stop staring at CJ."

"You can't get mad at me for staring at a beautiful woman."

"You sure do have it bad for CJ."

"Are you just now figuring this out Josh; are you forgetting about Gail?"

"No, how can I forget about CJ's favorite part of her office."

"I knew Gail meant so much to her; just not that much." The girls walk up to them.

"What are you three talking about?"

"How Gail has become so important to you."

"Really, who told you that?"

"Josh did."

"You really believe him; after all, he is the one who didn't really say anything about it being the crackers."

"I also remember you gave me a kiss on the cheek afterwards, and before Bartlet's first state of the union when we; you know" Danny raises his eyebrows "you tried to take Gail on a little walk and let us forget when I came back from Bermuda Gail was swimming happily in her bowl. Come on sit down Ceej." They all sit down waiting for dinner to be finished cooking. "I can't believe you three finished before us."

"My brothers use to make me set up their tent."

"You are not taller than your brothers."

"No Joshua I am not taller than my brothers. They knew how to torture me, and let's not forget I was the only girl with three other guys' in my house. Yes, there was a few stepmothers after my mother died" Danny just puts his arms around CJ to calm her down "Josh you know how it feels to loose someone that you love at such a young age. Can you please not say anything about my relationship with my brothers growing up."

"Ok, can everyone calm down and take a breath we all are friends here."

"Sorry CJ, it just that we are like family here you now have a good relationship with brothers."

"It was a typical brother-sister relationship we get along at times then at other times we don't"

"That I can attest to my sisters and I are the same way. I am the only son with 6 kids." CJ looks in pain since she has a feeling that she will end up with Danny and doesn't want to have 6 kids.

"How many kids do you want to have Danny?"

"One or two" CJ relaxes at this, of course, Donna notices looks at CJ in the eye who just smiles nervously at her.

"So CJ how many kids do you want?"

"That is way too personal guys I am not even with anyone right now, and the only person who has the right to know would be the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with." The President comes over to the group to see Danny's arm around CJ's waist."

"I here dinner is done, everyone." They all get up The President pulls Danny back "I know that you have feelings for CJ, just promise me that you will treat her well once the two of you become a couple."

"I promise, and I know that CJ and I can't become an us for the next few years. I will wait till that moment. When that moment comes if CJ still wants to be with me I will bring her into my arms and kiss her like she deserves."

"Ok, if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down."

"Sir, if I hurt her I will bring myself to her brothers and tell the to beat me up. CJ deserves the world, and I want to give her it after she see's most of it."

"You are in love with CJ."

"I have been in love with her since early in your administration."

"This weekend she is not the Press Secretary and you are not a reporter."

"Thank you, Mr. President this weekend will be a little bit heaven for us two. If she wants to."

"I have talked to Abbey and I think she may want to. CJ misses you. Now let us go eat dinner prepared by the losers." They go to their friends, of course, Danny sits next to CJ and grabs her hand which makes her look at him with raised eyebrows.

"This weekend I am Daniel and you are Claudia. The President gave his blessing that we could show our love for each other." As everyone eats their dinner people start to notice that CJ and Danny are sitting pretty close to each other and that they each have a hand missing from the table.

Hours later The President turns on some music for everyone to dance to. Danny puts his hand in front of his body and bends down in a gentlemanly way in front of CJ is a gesture to ask her to dance. "Do you want something, Danny?"

"I am wondering if a beautiful woman would like to dance with me." 

"I think this woman would be glad to dance with you." CJ puts her hand in Danny's as he helps her up and brings her into his arms. As they move in sync together everyone stops to look at them as they are in their own little world. "Danny I love you."

"I love you too CJ." As they lean in Leo lets them know that they are not alone. They step away from each other "Leo we were just dancing."

"No, you two were about to kiss."

"Leo, for this weekend and this weekend only I am not The Press Secretary, and Danny isn't a reporter. We are two people who want to be together as a romantic couple."

"Really, and who approved this?"

"I did, Leo." The President speaks up "I am not the only one who notices that CJ is always so much happier around Danny. Of course, her happiness depends on what he is writing."

"Sir, even at times when he was doing a story that wasn't too flattering for us he still made me smile. He also made me feel like I belonged at The White House when everyone was leaving me out of the loop or was still blaming me for Mandy's memo."

"See, Leo Danny makes CJ happy, and for this weekend all of everyone is to forget about their jobs and just be friends." Leo looks around to notice how everyone looks relaxed for the first time in ages.

Hours later when everyone is asleep CJ and Danny are stargazing. "Man, I can't remember I just sat and watched the stars."

"Well, that is just a crime. You should remember something like this."

"Because, it's so beautiful."

Danny is now looking at CJ to see her face lighted up, and her hair in halo form on his chest "yeah, it is."

CJ looks up at Danny to see him looking her like she is the only one he only wants to look at her for the rest of his life. She blushes as she asks "Danny what are you talking about?"

"You CJ, you are the most beautiful woman that I know. Now where were we earlier CJ before we got interrupted by Leo?"

"I think right about here" she leans in to kiss him on the lips slowly. After they break apart CJ leans her head back on Danny's chest and falls asleep after she says "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too CJ." Danny too falls asleep with his arms around CJ. In the morning The President and Abbey are the first to wake up. They look down to see CJ and Danny fast asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

"Jed look at them. I have never seen CJ look so peaceful."

"I know Abbey, I am going to predict that those two are eventually going to get married."

"I agree with you, Jed." Leo comes out of his tent and he to notices CJ asleep on Danny's chest. He goes up to them, Abbey stops him "you will let them sleep for a few more minutes. You must also calm down. Look at CJ and how happy and peaceful she looks. Both Jed and I have a feeling that those two are going to end up together. Let her be happy for these two days."

"Ok, I will let her and Danny have time together. I will not be happy this weekend though."

"CJ is an important part of this family Leo if you don't realize how important she is and her happiness I question what you think!"

"Whoa Abbey, I won't care about that after we leave office if those two get together."

"Ok, good."

"But if we wanted to get started on today's activities we need to wake them up."

"Ok, how do you suppose we do that?"

Josh came around the corner "how about we dump water on them. Before you say anything I want them to be together. I have always seen how both of them light up when one of them enters the room." Leo gets the water and goes up to the sleeping pair and dumps the water on them.

"Ahhh" CJ jumps up as Danny gets up to see all the guys' laughing as CJ goes to get changed Danny turns to them.

"I don't care that you poured water over me, but on CJ."

"Danny don't you want to see her."

"Happy, and only get wet when she wants to; that means not to be woken up by." Everyone is shocked to see Danny like this "I love all of CJ,not just her body I also love her mind and heart." Danny doesn't notice the zipper on the tent that CJ has her stuff in sound.

"Ok, I know that some of you like to pull practical jokes, however, this is not funny. If it was cold Danny and I could have caught a cold. Danny why don't you get changed, and thank you for getting after these jokers for dumping water on us when there was a better way to wake the two of us up." Danny heads over to his tent "so who's bright idea was this?"

"Josh's" Abbey points out.

"Come on CJ, you can't be mad at me."

"What makes me mad is that I thought you wanted Danny and me to be together."

"I do, you are basically a sister to me CJ, and Danny is my friend what kind of guy would I be if I didn't do something like that." Danny comes out changed into new clothes.

"I would have never done something like that to any of my sisters."

"Well, we are different Danny." A few hours later they all go swimming when Danny see's CJ in her black one-piece his mouth starts to water.

"Close your mouth Daniel." CJ says as she passes by him and goes into the water "well, aren't you coming?"

"Yyyes." He goes to join her in the lake. They swim to the deep in CJ tries to dunk Danny, but he is too quick he goes under the water himself and pops up holding CJ in his arms.

"Daniel?" CJ says with a laugh in her voice "put me down."

"You sure" CJ see's a devilish gleam in his eyes as he throws her in. She retaliates by going under his legs and making him fall in himself. "Now this means war, Claudia."

"Oh, no" everyone looks at them and see's them taking turns dunking one another. At one point they are both under water and they come to a kiss. "I love you, Daniel Concannon."

"I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." They come up to see everyone watching them. They both start to blush the shade of Dany's hair.

"What were you two up to?"

"Just messing around."

"Sure, and when I went underneath the water to see to faces close together in what looked like a kiss."

"We really only have today to be what I want to be Joshua." Danny puts his arms around CJ as they reach the group they all notice how she relaxes in his arms. Everyone continues on with their day.

.....The Next Morning...........

"Hey, CJ follow me." CJ and Danny walk away from the group to a small area that has a bunch of flowers. "CJ, I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Danny."

"I have had this for a while. It is my promise to you that I will wait for you to leave the White House." He pulls out a long rectangular box and hands it to CJ.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and see" she opens the box to see a heart shaped pendant that is silver. 

"Oh, Danny you shouldn't have."

"I am madly in love with you Claudia Jean, and I can't wait until I can tell the world that we are a couple."

"Danny I love you too. A few more years, and then the conflict will be over."

"Yah" they don't notice Abbey in the far corner with a smile on her face watching the scene unfold. "Now turn around I want to out this on you." He kisses her neck after he puts the neckless on.

"Come on you two we need to get back to The White House."

"One second Abbey, I need to say a proper goodbye to Danny."

"Ok."

CJ puts her arms around Danny to give him a hug "this has been the best weekend I had experienced in a very long time. I love you." She leans up to kiss him.

"I love you too goodbye, for now, CJ."

"Bye Danny." They leave in their separate ways.

 

 

Next Chapter will take place after Bartlet is out of office. I will post when I have time. I am starting college on the 26th.


	2. How Do We Say This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CJ and Danny want to tell everyone about their engagement.

"CJ."

"Hmm."

"We are approaching the farm."

"Ok, I guess it's time to hide this ring."

"Honey, I told you that you don't need to hide it."

"I want everyone to find out together. They deserve that much since we hid in the early stages of our relationship. I can't wait to see their reactions."

"Especially when they find out that both Margaret and Carol have known since the day after you proposed when I came into work with the ring on my finger."

"Yep, before we pull up I am going to call you my fiance one more time." She leans into him so they can share a kiss.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you too CJ. Come on we should get out before they come and knock on our window." They get out as the see Jed and Abbey walking down the stairs to greet them CJ makes sure that her ring is hidden.

"Claudia Jean how are you?" Asks Jed.

"Great, happy."

"I can see that. I take it that smile that was rare near the end the medicine for it was Danny."

"Well, sir I have always smiled more when Danny was around. Even though he was a distraction."

"Don't call me sir, I am Jed how many times do I need to tell you that."

"You will always be my President."

"Claudia, you don't have to call me sir, please call me Jed. What would your possible future children call me."

"We will cross that bridge if it can come."

"Jed, I want to give CJ loves too." CJ goes up to Abbey.

"How are you?"

"Happy" CJ looks at Danny.

"I can tell, Danny was exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Well, Mrs. Bartlet"

"Call me Abbey."

"Danny is what I have wanted for 7 years."

"So, I take it that your relationship is going well. Tell me how is everything?"

"Amazing all around."

"Oh, all around."

"Do tell CJ."

"Let's just say I have never been happier in any way."

"Well well well, Claudia Jean being barbecuing with Danny Concannon?"

"Yes. I have and he is amazing at it."

"Come on ladies stop gossiping." They head into the house and sit down on separate couches. The Batlet's a long one and CJ and Danny sitting on a love seat. "CJ, Danny how are you two doing today?"

"Great," they say in unison.

"You two spend to much time together."

"Jed they were dancing around each other for many years."

"I even remember you telling me that as long as we both had those jobs it wouldn't work. Well, here we are, Danny is a teacher, and I work for Road to a better world."

"I am so proud of you CJ. All of my political kids are doing amazing things. Josh,Donna, and Sam are working for Santos,then there is you trying to get better roads in Africa. I am surprised that you are not working there still."

"I was done. Santos tried to get me,but I wanted to be with Danny. Santos did say he would not accept no for an answer. Then when he came to my office to see Danny and I kissing he realized that I wanted a life."

"Before you say anything CJ and I were having lunch,and we decided that we were moving to California. We were celebrating that fact."

"So if it wasn't for Danny?"

"I world still be miserable and single in The White House. The last year I was always sad; well, I was happy when I was spending any sort of time with Danny."

"I understand why you were sad CJ, your family left you."

"I am glad that I could make you happy Ceej."

"I am glad that I let myself be happy." The four of them spend the day together, and at night they are sitting outside on the swing "I think I may have a plan with how to tell everyone tomorrow night."

"Really?"

"Let me just say you better get everyone to get me to perform The Jackel."

"Please go easy on me CJ, you know what you do to me when you do The Jackel."

"Oh, yes, I do." CJ has her ring on while on the swing Jed and Abbey are watching them on the swing when the light from the moon hits it perfectly to where it shines through the window.

"Jed, do you think what I think that is."

"If it is a ring then yes."

"Why, didn't they tell us?"

"Maybe, they wanted to announce when everyone was here."

"Jed, both of us well, at least I always supported them."

"Abbey, it would be easier on them if they only had to tell people once remember when I proposed to you."

"Yes, I do."

"Ok, now let us wait and see when they announce to us."

..The Next Day.............

"CJ, you may want to wake up before Jed and Abbey come running in and see the ring. Hmm maybe if I kiss you right here" he leans down to kiss her neck she turns around, so he can kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmm that is the way to wake up Daniel."

"Let me guess you just wanted me to kiss you awake."

"Of course." He just shakes his head and laughs "why are you laughing?"

"You are acting similar to a princess who wants to be woken by her prince."

"Well, you are my prince."

"How about I am your finance, because you are a very strong princess who can fight her own battles and win."

"Danny, you are my prince; since you know that I want to be my own person, and let me be it."She leans up to kiss him good morning "I love you, Danny Concannon."

"I love you too soon to be Mrs. Concannon." She takes her ring off and gives it to Danny "I will keep this in my pocket until tonight."

"Good. I should tell you about my dream last night."

"Sure."

"Well, we had been married for a few years we had a little girl with your curly hair."

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes, I do. Let me get back to my dream."

"Ok."

"I must have been going on a business trip. She was sleeping in our bed. I woke up to see her awake looking at me. I needed to take a shower, and brought her in with me when you woke up you thought that she was in her own bed. You tried to join in before you stepped in the shower with all your glory showing I picked up our little Abbey."

"We named her after Abbey?"

"Probably if you looks at it, she always wanted me to be happy,and as soon as she found that we had feelings for each other she kept getting after everyone whenever they said something that was against us."

"That is a very good point." There is a knock on the door.

"It's time to wake up before everyone gets here."

"We are awake Abbey, we were just talking about my wonderful dream." She gets up to open the door for Abbey.

"May I hear about the dream?"

"Maybe, later." CJ notices that she still has her ring on, so she hides her left hand.

"What are you dong CJ?"

"Nothing."

"Are you and Danny engaged?"

"What?!"

"Mrs. Bartlet, if we are engaged don't you think that we should tell everyone together."

"I would like to know, though."

"Abbey, what Danny and I share will eventually end in marriage. We have talked about marriage and children."

"Are you saying that there is a possibility for future children for the two of you."

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet there is a chance it depends on mine and Danny's reproductive organs."

"Oh, geese you two are going to have a wonderful marriage and will be wonderful parents."

"Thank, you Mrs. Bartlet." They hear josh and Donna enter the house.

"CJ WHERE ARE YOU COME DOWN."

"That is a cue Daniel, he will he come up."

"I will let you two get dressed in private."

"Mrs. Bartlet allow me in."

"I disrupted their sleep, and they need to get dressed before you go bursting in the room."

"It is odd everyone is already downstairs, but CJ and Danny are still in bed."

"I am not in bed Joshua, and I happen to know one person who is not here."

"Ok, CJ, Danny are you two ever going to grace us with your presence?"

"Yes, man we are. You know how it is to be asleep next to the woman of your dreams."

"I can give you that, but we all want to spend time with the two of you before we have to leave at 9 tonight."

"I understand that you guys' need to leave at a certain time Joshua and that you may have to leave even earlier than remember; I use to work at The White House let alone I was Cheif Of Staff. You don't know this, but Danny and I had some special time together when I was still Cheif Of Staff, so understands how it is to be in love with someone that is working for The West Wing." Danny guides her downstairs to make sure that there isn't anything more said between the two of them.

"CJ." Donna gets up and runs to greet her old friend "you look wonderful."

"I am happy Donna, I get decent sleep now, and have time to think."

"Hi, CJ" Annabeth comes up to say.

"Hi, how is being a Press Secretary treating you."

"Ok, at times."

"I remember the at times. Some of those at times was because of my nimrod right here."

"Hay,"

 

"Oh, come on Danny you know I say it out of love."

"Of course I do long legs." People just watch their bantering and expect CJ to react badly, but she doesn't she just looks at him with laughter in her eyes.

"How come you didn't always like it when we pointed out your height, but when Danny does you seem to laugh it off?"

"Well Will, Danny knows when it is the correct time to lovingly tease me."

"I have an idea" Danny speaks up "what about if later tonight since this will probably be one of the only times that we all will be together for a few years how about CJ performs The Jackel later." CJ looks back at him with a glint in her eyes.

"The Jackel", both Annabeth and Will say questioningly.

"It is something that I do."

"OK."

.....That Night...........

"Chillin' at a quarter after 5

 

The brother loved the high life  
Had a Ph.D. in street stride  
They called him 'The Jackal'

He was big Mack daddy super black stylin'  
A diamonds in the back Cadillac  
Fur-lined boards, white wall wheels  
Cruise control, built for speed, chrome on evray-thang  
And the stereophonic speakers, though he really didn't need them  
When they called him. . . 'The Jackal'. Say. 'The Jackal'. . 

Fly boy was in the , hard  
Livin' fast, livin' large," CJ goes over to Danny and pulls him up to her to dig her ring out of is pocket. He puts it on her finger as she turns around and grinds against Danny. "6 foot 4 and not an ounce of fat!  
When women asked, 'is you a frown Cat?'  
He said 'My dear, I'm more that that, I'm the frownest of the frown  
And in case you hadn't known, they call me 'The Jackal' ."

All the ladies look at her left hand as she finishes up the song. "I knew it. Jed and I saw the ring last night when you two were on the porch swing." Everyone gets up to congratulate CJ and Danny.


End file.
